A conventional known vehicle light 200 can include an upper optical system 210, and a lower optical system 220 disposed below the upper optical system 210. The illumination light from both the upper and lower optical systems 210 and 220 can form a predetermined light distribution pattern (for example, one disclosed on Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302711). Each of the optical systems can be composed of optical components such as a projection lens 211, a reflecting surface 212 (221), and a light source 213 (222).